


【エドシロ】噗幣轉蛋

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 指定的題目是聖誕節！感謝點臺～稍微有捏今年日服聖誕劇情的內容。
Relationships: エドシロ, 伯爵天草 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【エドシロ】噗幣轉蛋

「呀啊！有強盜──」  
聽聞刑部姬將莫名出現在自己房內、一時忘記表明身份的新手聖誕老人誤認成宵小之流而失聲尖叫，一旁的御主與瑪修連忙尷尬地幫迦爾納解釋誤會。佳節將至，這種程度的騷動對於大多數早已看遍人理各種奇譚異聞的從者們而言，已非什麼值得太大驚小怪的事。  
「迦爾納先生很努力呢。」某年幼聖女點著頭，以聖誕老人前輩的姿態如此評價。  
「是啊。」  
且不提天草四郎的靈基裡關於某場聖杯大戰的遙遠紀錄，迦爾納做事的確是既認真又盡責，這樣的從者確實能勝任聖誕老人的職務，只是──  
「既然今年開始有男生的聖誕老人，那師傅、您會想當聖誕老人嗎？」  
面對童女天真而單純的提問，天草四郎卻一時答不上話來。  
天草四郎被召喚到這裡也有段時間了，在他的印象中，每年的這個時候好像都是各式各樣的──無論是幫女孩尋找自我、恣意肆虐的蘇美熱、甚至是森巴……迦勒底的聖誕節總是精彩到幾乎會讓人忘記這節日的本來面目，但每年最核心的歡慶與喜悅仍頑固地保留了下來，因此也從來沒有人對此多置一詞。  
……沒錯。是遺忘，而非隱藏。  
並不似數百年前、遠離迦勒底的某個拒絕了異邦之神的東方國家一樣，這個時代的人能自由自在地選擇自己信奉的神明、或是想要從事的活動，不必假托什麼名義，已經算是有了長足的進化。  
縱然曉得自己那總是操之過急的毛病，但要是人類能進步一點、再進步一點，是否就能……  
「聖誕老人？那種東西、你師傅很久以前就當過了。」  
「愛德蒙先生？」  
天草四郎實在不能理解對方為何要這樣說。  
作為從者的紀錄裡，與之相關的除了聖誕島假面外沒有其他，而生前──即便長崎、天草附近確實是當時日本洋化較深的地區，可惜的是，那時別說是要名正言順地過節，就連信仰都是一種罪名。  
這樣的自己、又何嘗當過什麼聖誕老人呢？  
「真的嗎？」  
雀躍的少女轉頭望向一臉茫然的天草四郎，興奮地說：「我想知道師傅當聖誕老人時的事！」  
「這……」  
「對妳來說太早了。」始作俑者在激起對方好奇後又莫名澆了一盆冷水，還拉起她身邊的年輕神父，一副準備將人拉走的架勢。「早點睡吧，聖誕老人不熬夜的。」  
「欸？怎麼這樣！」  
被自己的話堵住嘴的少女只能略顯落寞地看著自家師傅與男子的身影，一前一後地消失在走廊的盡頭。  
……對她而言確實是太早了。  
無論是那段猶如被深埋於斷垣殘壁下的枯骨般難以向人訴說的過往，抑或是在聖誕假期間，在孩子們睡下後順理成章的事。  
「愛德蒙先生？」  
儘管已經被不算溫柔地扔到床上，難得露出困惑表情的少年瞅著欺在自己身上的男人，他還是不懂，自己何時當過什麼聖誕老人……天草四郎偏頭避開對方落下的唇紋，孰料對方直接就著自己露出的脖頸啃咬起來，一點疼惜的念頭都沒有。  
……只因愛德蒙．唐泰斯知道，他那總是模仿聖人而不自知的情人從未在意過自身的痛楚、更不曉得自己的所作所為、本身就像──  
「你家鄉不是有那個、什麼六小時之類的說法？」  
「……您太心急了。」那不是聖夜的事嗎。  
屬於男人的獨特咯笑騷得天草四郎已經不只是耳朵癢，臉不紅氣不喘地在自己耳畔說這種葷話、實在是……  
「誰不想早點拿禮物呢？聖誕老人？」  
易如反掌地把神父的話堵了回去，佔盡優勢的男人還得寸進尺地將對方頸上的十字架項鍊取了下來，並順手以它的掛繩把物主的雙手捆起抬高，拉開那墨黑的外衣，低頭拆起他的今夜的禮物。  



End file.
